


Go Nightbloods

by capnclarke (wherehopelies), wherehopelies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, Soccer!au, clexaden is a thing, everyone is happy and nothing bad happens ever, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/capnclarke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa coaches the Nightbloods, her son Aden’s junior high soccer team, and she loves her wife Clarke also. lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa has always been able to keep a level head. It comes from years of training and discipline. She knows when to keep her mouth shut and when to let her actions do the talking. 

But she swears to god if that number six kid throws an elbow at her son one more time, she’s going to give him a piece of her mind!

She paces back and forth on the sidelines, her eyes leaving the field momentarily to glance to the stands. Her gaze settles on a familiar blonde and she allows herself one second to soak in the image of the woman leaning forward in her seat, a look of intense concentration and slight worry on her face.

She looks back at the field just in time to see number six attempt to trip Aden, but he agilely skips out of it. Lexa shifts her weight onto her other foot and grits her teeth, but knows it’s fine. Aden is already down the field, getting into position for a pass from one of the middies. She takes a deep breath. It’s just junior high soccer. And the Nightbloods have a winning record with playoffs approaching soon.

The whistle blows to signal a timeout from the other team and Lexa watches as the Nightbloods jog over to her. She pulls out her dry erase board and starts outlining a mode of defense. No need to get cocky just because they have the lead. The players focus their attention on her while taking a few sips of water and catching their breath. Aden stretches his quads, his eyes intense and in the zone.

Lexa feels a swell of pride in her chest.

She and Clarke raised him well. He’s polite, if not rowdy sometimes, and he does well in school. He’s a good soccer player, too, following in her footsteps. As she watches him, he glances up and meets her eyes. He smiles casually at her and she nods back at him.

The ref blows the whistle again and the team puts their hands in.

“Get knocked down!” Aden yells, his voice sounding deeper than Lexa cares to admit.

“Get back up!” The team chants back.

“What do we bleed?”

“Black and blue!”

“One, two, three! Nightbloods!” They all yell before taking the field again.

Lexa watches Aden run toward the far end near the goal, a streak of blonde hair against the black of his jersey. His electric blue socks sport grass stains that she knows Clarke will fuss over later.

Gameplay resumes, as does Lexa’s pacing. Her team is playing well, despite a few turnovers that were easily preventable. They’ll have to work on that in practice, but otherwise she is satisfied with their hustle and teamwork.

With just under a minute to go, Lexa feels her heart stop as number six and Aden get in a scuffle near the goal, resulting in number six shoving Aden in the chest. Aden steps forward, but the ref slides in between them.

“That’s a penalty ref!” Someone calls from the stands and sure enough, the ref places the ball on the spot and Aden squares off against the goalie.

“Go Aden!” One of her players yells from the bench. Lexa spares a glance at Clarke in the stands, but her wife’s sole attention is on the game.

Lexa holds her breath as Aden’s foot connects with the ball.

A loud cheer erupts from the stands as the net cocoons the ball in its webbing.

They’re now up by two, and the clock ticks down, until finally, the game is over.

The team cheers and jumps on one another, whooping and yelling about their victory. Lexa smiles at Aden and ruffles the hair of a few of her players. They get in line and shake the hands of the other team. Lexa manages not to shoot number six a death glare.

“Good game,” Indra, her assistant coach, says and nods at her.

“See you at practice, Indra.”

She grabs her coach’s bag and walks toward where Clarke is fussing over Aden.

“You will let me clean that when we get home, Aden.”

Lexa notices that he has a small scratch on his forehead and holds back a smile.

“Okay, but I’m telling you it’s fine.” Aden leans away from his mother’s fingers and shakes his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He notices Lexa and jerks his head in Clarke’s direction. “Tell her it’s fine, Mom.”

“Your mother worries,” Lexa says, and she feels her lips pulling up in a slight smirk.

Clarke rolls her eyes, matching Lexa’s smile. “Well somebody in this family has to.”

Aden waves to another kid on the team before turning back to them. “Can we go now? I’m supposed to play Zombies with Sam later.”

“You play too many video games,” Clarke says, grabbing Lexa’s hand as they walk to the car. “Did you finish your homework?”

“Yes, Mom.” Aden rolls his eyes and hops into the backseat of their car.

Lexa lets go of Clarke’s hand to open the hatchback and throw her bag in. “You’re smothering him,” she says to Clarke as she closes the trunk.

Clarke ignores her with a grin. “Good game, Coach.”

Lexa has a witty reply on her tongue, but Clarke steals it, her lips capturing any sound that was making its way out of her throat. Lexa’s back hits the car and she sighs, her hands finding Clarke’s hips.

She vaguely hears the sound of a window being rolled down. “Oh my God. Guys please, can you not do that here! I have to play Zombie’s with Sam!”

Clarke pulls away, her eyes meeting Lexa’s and sparkling playfully. “I have a medical journal waiting at home for me anyway.” Then she pecks Lexa on the lips one more time before walking around the car and sliding into the passenger seat.

Lexa smiles to herself.

She loves her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS INQUIRED: I just read your Go nightbloods fic and loved it. Could you maybe write one about Aden bringing home a date for the first time?

Clarke runs her finger along the blade of the knife, scraping off the thick substance coating its edge.

That’s the last time she lets Lexa go grocery shopping. She really hates chunky peanut butter.

The doorbell rings just as she licks the peanut butter off of her finger. She sets down the knife and wipes her hands on a towel before making her way toward the front door. She’s barely in the front hall when she’s gently pushed aside as Aden zooms past her.

“I got it, Mom!”

Aden skids to a stop in front of the door, turning really quickly to the mirror in the front hall. As she watches, he swoops his hair to the side and takes a deep breath before pulling at the handle. The door swings open.

And Aden freezes.

“Hey,” Sam says. Clarke grins. “You gonna let me inside or what?”

“H-hey.” Aden stammers and Clarke hides her growing smile before behind her hand. “Yeah, sorry.” He steps back and a thirteen year old girl with long brown hair in braids steps over the threshold. She’s wearing jeans that sport random zippers up the legs and a leather jacket. She looks way too punk for a thirteen year old.

Clarke thinks it’s awesome.

She steps forward. “Hi, you must be Sam. I’m Aden’s mom.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam says, and juts her chin forward. Clarke notices she’s holding a helmet with a visor in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

She walks a few steps forward and pulls the front door open more. In the street in front of their house sits a young woman – at least, younger than Clarke – straddling a motorcycle. Clarke blinks.

The woman waves. “Sammy, your dad’s gonna get you in a few hours. Be nice to the little dude, he seems cute!”

“Yeah, okay, whatever!” Sam calls and Clarke sees her roll her eyes.

A familiar body pushes into Clarke’s back slightly, a chin jutting over her shoulder.

“Who is that, Clarke?” Lexa’s voice sounds urgent in her ear. The woman waves again before revving her bike and taking off down the street.

“Mom, we’re going to play zombies,” Aden says, and gives her a look. Clarke isn’t sure what that means because she’s finding it harder and harder to speak teenage boy these days. “Can you bring up the sandwiches if you get a chance?” She raises her eyebrows. “Please?” He adds.

“Sure thing, kiddo,” she says, nodding encouragingly.

Aden smiles in relief. “Cool.” Then, quick as a dart, he grabs Sam’s hand and drags her up the stairs. “Come on, Sam, let’s go.”

“I’m about to kick your ass, Griffin.” Sam’s voice floats back down the stairs and Clarke turns to her wife.

Lexa stares at her, waiting. Clarke grins. “That was Aden’s date’s mom.”

Lexa blinks. “Aden’s… date?”

“Yep,” Clarke smiles, tapping Lexa lightly on the cheek. “His date.” She moves back toward the kitchen to finish the sandwiches.

“I don’t think it’s a date, Clarke,” Lexa says skeptically, her footsteps echoing behind Clarke. “It can’t be.”

Clarke picks up the knife again, and raises an eyebrow as she dips it into the peanut butter jar. “And why can’t it be?”

“ _Because_ , Clarke!” Lexa paces in front of the counter. “They are only thirteen!”

Clarke bites her lip, accustomed to the few minutes it takes Lexa to sometimes come to terms with things, especially about their son.

“A motorcycle…” she hears Lexa mumble to herself.

“Lex, they’re just playing video games.” Clarke looks up to find her wife appraising her with wide eyes. “It’s okay if it’s a date.”

Lexa thins her lips, then slowly sits down at the stool across from where Clarke is standing. She rests her chin in her palm, watching as Clarke finishes spreading the last of the peanut butter onto a sandwich.

“He’s just getting so… big,” Lexa says after a moment, her voice holding the balanced awe and incredulity of someone who has just learned of something they had never considered before.

“Well, I hear that happens to children,” Clarke grins. She looks up in time to catch Lexa’s smile.

“Shut up.”

Clarke laughs. “If you’re so worried, just invite Sam to stay for dinner. Then you can see if she’s up to your impossible standards.”

Lexa frowns. “They’re not impossible, Clarke, they are calculated and reasonable!”

“Sure. Then I’m sure Sam will live up to them.” Clarke scrunches her nose. She piles the sandwiches on a plate and pushes it across the counter. “You can deliver these to our man-child and his date and see then.”

Lexa’s eyes flash at Clarke’s playful tone. “Fine, Clarke. I will.”

“Good.”

Lexa stands up, reaching across the counter to dip her finger in the peanut butter jar. Then, before Clarke can react, Lexa’s wiped the thick gunk across Clarke’s cheek.

“Lexa!”

But her wife has already grabbed the plate and glided down the hall to the stairs, her deep chuckle sounding like home to Clarke’s ears.

Whatever, she think as she wipes the peanut butter off her face. Lexa’s just sore because Clarke is right.

It’s totally a date.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on the tumblebot @ capnclarke

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: capnclarke


End file.
